The Three Riddles LeThA
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Letha is an artificial human being created by Dr. Hugo Strange, who meets Edward Nygma in Arkham Asylum. As Letha and Edward get to know one another, a friendship is formed, and perhaps something more.
1. Chapter 1

The Three Riddles| LeThA

(A Gotham Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: 46

It feels so warm in here. The liquid surrounding me like if I'm inside a womb. It's so peaceful that I don't mind staying in here forever. Until suddenly my sleep was disrupted by a voice talking to me. It sounded like a man's. Who is it?

The voice of the man said, "Hey, can you hear me?"

Slowly I nodded. I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not. It feels like I'm half asleep and half awake. This man's voice, though, it's full of curiosity. He said, "Wow, amazing! What's your name?"

My name?... I don't know my name. I'm trying to remember but nothing is coming up.

"Oh wait, do you not know your name perhaps?" He asked.

I shook my head to respond to him no. When I was slowly opening my eyes I finally looked at the face of the man who's talking to me. He's kneeling beside the small pink pool I'm resting in. His hair is dark brown and so are his eyes. He wears glasses and some strange looking outfit that has horizontal black and white stripes along with a red letter and three numbers over his heart.

I rose up my hand from the water and point at him curiously. He smiles as he said, "You want to know my name?" I nodded, "I'm Edward Nygma. Would you like some help in getting out of this pool?"

Getting out? I've never been out of the water before. Is it even safe for me to be out? Edward said, "Don't be afraid. It's actually quite nice out here once you come out of the pool." He outstretches his hand for me to grab it, but suddenly something caught his attention. He hurriedly got up and run.

What is he running for? Wasn't he about to help me out of the pool? I got my answer when a few men in white coats walked over here. They were the one who pulled me out of the pool, but once I was out of the pink water I've felt extremely cold. One of them draped a towel over me and picked me up. One of the men said, "Tell Dr. Strange that number 46 is awake."

46? Is that supposed to be my name? But isn't that just a number? Who is Dr. Strange? So many questions and I can barely even move my lips to ask them. My whole body feels so weak and tired that I can barely move any of my limbs. I'm surprised that I could even keep my eyes open.

When I look at my surroundings I've realized there are more pools with other people sleeping in them. Are they like me? If so how long have they been asleep? How long have I been asleep? What exactly are we?

The men brought me out of the cold room and bring me to a different room that looks like the washroom. I believe they're called showers, though. Wait a second how I know these other things if I just woke up? My mind is so muddled I can even remember the last time I woke up. Am I what they call a newborn?

They took the towel off from me and began to turn on one of the shower stalls to clean me up. The water felt cold at first but it warmed up after a few seconds. Once they were done she dried me with another towel and dressed me in a white shirt, white pants, and white shoes. I wonder why white? There are other colors I can wear right? Perhaps green would suffice me?

This time, they let me walk and they told me to follow them. I obeyed and they lead me to a room with a bed, and a bathroom. One of the men said, "Wait in here, Dr. Strange will be with you momentarily." I nodded in response and they left as they closed the door. I think they locked it because I heard a metal click afterward.

I looked at the bed and run my hands on the covers to find out how it feels. It's soft, dry, but it's not warm like the pool I was sleeping in. Perhaps it will get warm once I'm sleeping in it. I sat down on it and realized how comfortable it was, but I don't like how my legs are dangling off from it. Maybe having my legs crisscrossed over each other will be more comfortable? I did just that and I was correct. Sitting my legs crisscrossed is more comfortable.

The door suddenly was unlocked and it opened as a man enter the room. He's bald but he's got this thin beard going on from his sideburns down to his chin. He's wearing round glasses, and he has a white coat on too. Is he the one the men called, Dr. Strange? He asked me, "How are you feeling, 46?"

How am I feeling? I don't know I guess I feel fine but confused. I finally move my lips so I can talk, "Confused". He chuckles at my response. Whoa, my voice. It sounds so feminine. Then again I should have already known because I did saw female parts on my body. That reminds me, hold old, am I?

Dr. Strange said, "That's normal that you would be confused."

"How old am I?" I asked him.

"Well, you did just wake up so you are a newborn. You are my creation."

His creation? So does that make him my father? "If I'm a newborn, shouldn't I be and infant?" I asked him.

"...How strange you would know what an infant is. But you are not born from a womb, you were created. Yes true, you do look like a young lady, possibly at the age of 18."

"18? So I'm a young adult then."

"Would you like to see what you look like?" I nodded, "Come here." I stand up as he brought me to stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I see that I have long straight black hair, pale skin, and green mint eyes. I'm not liking the long hair, though. It feels like it doesn't suit me at all.

Dr. Strange said, "You look absolutely beautiful my child."

I said, "Can I request to have my hair short?"

"Of course, I can have it cut to you liking."

When I smiled I saw how charming it looked in the mirror. I have a beautiful smile. I looked at Dr. Strange and asked him, "How come my name is a number?"

"Because you are my 46th creation" He answered.

"Are there others like me?"

"Yes."

"How many are awake?"

"So far just you, but don't worry my child. The others will awake in time."

I hope so, I don't want to feel like I'm the only one. Oh wait a second, I just remember the man who was there first to see me awake. I asked him, "Who was the man who wears the black and white stripes clothes?"

"Pardon? What do you mean?"

"When I woke up the first man I saw was wearing black and white stripes. He had a letter and numbers on his shirt. I believe it was D-171. Is he like me? Did he awake too and that's why he has a number?"

He smiles as he said, "No my child, there is no one here who fits that description. You probably have dreamed it."

"Dreamed it? But it felt so real."

"Do not worry about it. I'll be back with hair style magazines so you can choose what kind of haircut you would like."

I smile as I said, "Thank you, Dr. Strange."

"Please, call me Father."

"Okay, thank you, Father."

Once he leaves for the moment to get the magazines I thought about the man that I saw. I remember him telling me his name. I said his name to hear it in my voice, "Edward Nygma." That's such a lovely name. I wonder if I'm allowed to have a lovely name like his? I don't want to be called 46 for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Letha

After looking through the magazines that my Father provided for me. I chose the haircut I wanted and he got someone to cut it for me. My long black hair is now short and a little spiked up but not too much. It kind of looked natural and I love it! "You look lovely, 46," said my Father.

I smiled happily and said, "I really love it, Father! Thank you so much! But I also have another request. Can I change my name? I really don't like being called 46."

He chuckles, "Yes I suppose 46 is not much of a good name. How about Emily?"

"Hmmm, nah. Emily doesn't seem to suit me."

"Well, maybe you would like to choose your own name?"

"Okay."

"Well, I must attend to my other duties, my child. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask your caretaker, Mrs. Evers."

"Okay, Father, but if you don't mind? Can I take a look around?"

"It's best that you stay in this room for now. There are some areas here that are restricted. In the meantime, you have books and television in here to keep you from boredom. Now I must go."

"Okay, Father."

I watch him leave the room as I look through the shelves of books, trying to decide which one to read. I pick out a book called Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. I said to myself, "This looks good." I went to my bed to sit down and open the book to read it.

After reading the first two chapters suddenly I hear scuffling going on in the ventilation shafts. I curiously look up trying to figure out what could be moving around up there. It's too big to sound like a regular animal. It must be a human up there. I close the book for a moment to stand up and try to follow the sounds up there.

Until suddenly the gate to the shaft swung open and Edward Nygma jumped out of it. He looked at me and smiled as he said, "Ah, it's you! I didn't think I would see you again! Oh, you cut your hair? It looks nice on you."

"Oh, why thank you, Edward."

He gasps in surprise as he said, "You can talk? I'm surprised you are able to pick up English so fast. I mean you are an artificial human being right?"

"Um, yeah. My father created me."

"Your father?"

"Dr. Hugo Strange."

Edward frowns at the mention of Hugo's name. "Dr. Strange, huh? No offense, but I really don't trust that man. He's got a dark side to him that you don't see."

"Dark side?"

"I can show you proof that he's not a good man, and my guess is that he probably created you for experimental purposes."

I got annoyed, "How can you say that?! He's been kind to me when I woke up!"

"Oh, he's nice to you for now, but just wait till he uses you for his experiments like a guinea pig. Hey has he even given you a name, yet?"

"Uh, no, but they were calling me 46."

"Heh heh, of course, they gave you a number. So you don't have a real name then? Hmmm, let's see."

Edward walked around me to observe every inch of me. He said, "I don't know if you realized this." He lifts up my arm and runs his hands to feel it, "But you're really quite fit. You've got some muscles on you."

"Why is that surprising?"

"Well, you're an artificial human being. You're practically a newborn. And yet you know how to speak English, you pretty much know what everything is, you look extremely healthy, but I'm willing to bet you don't remember your name nor your past. If I didn't know better, I would say you're more of a clone than just a regular artificial human being."

"A clone of who, though?"

"I don't know... For now, I will call you Letha."

"Letha?" I said the name again to hear how it sounds to be called that, "I like it. Letha it is then. But Edward, why do you say that my Father will use me as a guinea pig?"

"I'm assuming he hasn't shown you his other experimental subjects?"

"No, wait so there are others like me?"

"Yes, but most of them don't look human. Look I'm trying to find a way out of here. Would you like to help me?"

"Why would you want to get out?"

He chuckles, "Letha, this place is no way to live your life. Being experimented on is not fun."

"Are you one of Father's experiments?"

"No, but I am a prisoner here on the waiting list to be experimented on, so will you help me?"

"What will happen to me if I do?"

"Well...You could stay with me. I mean I'm also going to have to count on you to help me out to find a decent place to live."

I smile and said, "Okay then yeah, I'll help you. Hey does this make us as friends then?"

"Yes if you want to be my friend."

"Okay, Also I'm bringing this book with me." I pick up the Harry Potter book, "This is a really good read."

He laughs and said, "Yes it is. Alright then, let's get back into the vents, there's a way to get out of here from the roofs, but we must stay quiet, understand?"

I nodded and he smiles as he said, "Great. Here I'll help you get in first." He grabs a chair to place it underneath the opening. He grabs the book I was holding and toss it up into the vent. "Alright ready?" I nodded, "Okay one, two, three, upsy daisy!"

He grunted when he pick me up and help me get inside the vent. He said, "Oh my you're heavier than you look, shortcake!"

I said, "Heeeey, I'm not that short."

"5'1 is short, Letha."

I pouted. "Okay now help me get up there." He said as he outstretches his arms towards me. I grabbed his arms and pull him into the vent. After he closes the shaft he said, "Alrighty then, let's get out of here, Letha."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trying to Escape

I followed Edward as he leads the way. Even though I think he's a bit lost at the moment. I asked him, "Do you know the way out or are you just guessing?"

"Ummm... Sigh, okay I'm guessing." He said admittingly.

"Tsk tsk tsk."

"Shush it, shortcake."

"Okay, I'm really not liking that nickname."

When he made a left turn suddenly he accidently bumped into a girl wearing leather and goggles on her head. To my surprise though they immediately knew each other. The girl said, "Forensic Guy?"

"Street Trash Girl?" said Edward. What's up with the nicknames? Forensic Guy? Street Trash Girl?

"You framed Gordon!" she said.

"And you tried getting a reward by turning him in."

"Oh yeah."

Okay, now I'm really lost. Who's Gordon?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Said, Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here, and who's she?" She points at me.

"That's Letha, my friend. Look we have got to get out of here. This place is crazy. They're probably looking for me and Letha by now. Which way is out of here?"

"I'll help you if you help me. Where's Strange right now?"

"Look I barely know you, but that is the last person that you want to be looking for."

"And why is that?"

"The basement here is horrible. Just trust me, stay away. He is a very dangerous man."

"Basement?"

"Alive people, dead people, there are a lot of people and it's horrible!"

"Okay, how do I get there?"

"Sigh, it's like I'm saying things, and you're just not hearing them!"

"He has a friend of mine, and I'm here to get her out! Now how do I get there?"

"You'll tell me the way out?"

"Yes."

"Okay, there's an elevator. I'll tell you where it is, but can you pick a lock?"

She looks at him like if he just asked the stupidest question in the world. She said, "Yes I know how."

"It's down here where we just came from. Turn right, second to the left and you're there. Now tell me the way out."

"Where I just came is not far from the exit. Just go down here, turn left, and then you'll see the ventilation shaft going up to the exit."

"Thank you, and good luck finding your friend."

"Good luck getting out of here safely."

Once she crawled past us, I look at Edward and said, "Shouldn't we help her?" He looked at me and said, "One good key to survival, never be a hero. Now come on."

He starts leading the way again, following the directions that Street Trash Girl just gave us. Once we got to the exit he pushes the cover of the exit down and climbed out as I followed. He sits back feeling so relieved to be finally out as he laughs. I smile as I said, "Do you feel happy to be finally out?"

He said, "Yes very happy. As you should be too. Come on let's go."

Before he could even stand up suddenly the guards by with dogs as they started barking at us. "Oh crud," said Edward. They grab us and brought us back inside. Although they took me along to a different part of this asylum. They put handcuffs on my wrists and Edward's as well. I asked Edward, "What part of the asylum are we now?"

He said, "Strangely they brought us to the free time room. I don't know why, though. They should've brought me to my cell right away."

Suddenly Dr. Strange enters the room. Edward sighs and said, "Ah, now it makes sense."

Hugo said, "Take her to her room."

I've suddenly felt worried for Edward as I stand up and said, "Wait, Father. What are you going to do with Edward?"

"Child, do not worry over this ill patient. He needs the proper care to get better."

"He doesn't look ill."

"He's insane, he has killed his own beloved girlfriend and three other men. You will not speak to him until he shows signs that he's not insane anymore."

"Wait...What?" I look at Edward wide-eyed but he dared not to look at me. "You... Why didn't you?..."

"Tell you?" said Edward, "Please, if I did told you would you have really been so kind to me?"

"..." My feelings are getting mixed up. I don't even know what to think.

"You're trying to turn her against me, Strange."

"I am simply warning her about the dangers of you, Mr. Nygma." Said Hugo, "She's my child, and I will not take risks letting her hang around with people who haven't fully recovered yet from their insanity. Put Mr. Nygma in Mr. Sterk's cell."

...

Once I was back in my room they took the handcuffs off my wrists. I sat down on the bed as Hugo Sat down next to me and wrap an arm around my shoulders. Hugo said, "Have you made friends with Mr. Nygma?"

"Well, I don't know. He was so nice to me when we met. But after hearing for what he has done... I don't know, father. My mind is all mixed up."

He nodded as he said, "Perhaps a good night's rest shall clear your mind? It's late and you need your energy for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"

"You'll be put into training. You're going to learn how to defend yourself."

I smile at the thought, and said, "Like Karate?"

He chuckles and said, "Yes like Karate and many other martial arts techniques." He kisses my forehead, "Have a goodnight, my child."

"Oh, by the way. I've chosen a name to be called by."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Letha."

"Letha?" He ponders the name for a moment and smile, "What a fitting name. Yes, Letha it is. Now get some rest, Letha."

"Yes, father, goodnight."

Once he left the room I took off my clothes and take a shower first because I had all that dirt on me from climbing around in the vents. After my shower, I dressed up into my pajamas and get under the covers of my bed. I couldn't fall asleep right away, though. My mind was occupied by the thought of Edward. Tonight really brought up many questions. Like if he was only being nice to use me? Or if everything that Edward said about Hugo was a lie? To be honest I don't know who's lying to me. Is it Edward who's lying? Or is it Hugo who's lying?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Project White Centipede

Hugo brought me to a room where there were other doctors like him. Wait I don't think that's the right word for it. These doctors are different from Hugo. They don't have his unique personality of determination. More of all he shows more care for me than these other doctors. The doctors started attaching this weird long white spine looking device to my back. When they activate it I immediately drop to my knees and clench my fists in pain. I said, "What are you doing to me?! It hurts!"

"Shhh, calm down, Letha," said Hugo, "It only hurts for a moment."

"Father, what is this thing?"

"This is called White Centipede. You'll be training with this device to help improve your skills."

"My skills?"

"Yes, you have the ability to fight, and to improve it you'll need the White Centipede. Follow me."

He helps me stand up as he leads me to three mannequins that are target practices. Hugo said, "Use your mind to command the White Centipede to destroy those targets." I nodded as I concentrate on the mannequin that's on the left. Then suddenly a long sharp white leg violently burst out from the device and pierced right through the mannequin. It startled me so much that I jump back. I didn't even have enough time to take a good look at because it quickly went back into the device. Hugo calmed me down by saying, "It is alright, the White Centipede will not hurt you. You've done very well on your first try."

"Father," I said, "Why am I improving my skills with this thing? For what purpose will I need to use this?"

"You are living in a city full of danger. You are created to save the innocent citizens of Gotham, and punish the guilty. You and many others who have yet to be awakened are the saviors of Gotham."

I smile at the thought as I nodded. I then said, "I will improve my skills to save the innocent, Father. I will make it happen."

He smiles as he said, "Good, now let's keep going."

...

After the training session, I went to my room to relax. My back felt a bit sore though. I went to the bathroom to take a look in the mirror to see my back, and I saw bruises forming around and down my spine. I said to myself, "I think they're going to have to fix that device to cause fewer bruises and pain on my spine."

Suddenly I heard the door opening as I also heard Edward's voice, "Letha? Are you here?" I was very surprised that he was even here. I put my shirt back down and walked out of the bathroom to see Edward, not in his inmate uniform, but instead wearing a white lab coat, red collar shirt, black tie, black dress pants and shiny business shoes. His hair wasn't so messy either, it was combed and neatly put together. I asked him, "Edward, why do you look so-?"

"Good looking?" He said with a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I said, "I mean why are you here and not wearing your inmate uniform?"

Edward said, "Hugo decided to give me a chance. I'm helping him with something."

"Helping him with what?"

"I'm not allowed to say. So how was your day, Letha? Did you miss me?"

"... A little. Last night I wasn't so sure about you."

"Oh, you mean about the whole me being insane and a murderer?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be, I'm not that kind of man anymore."

"You're a terrible liar," I immediately covered my mouth as I was very surprised that I even said that. How could I tell that fast? He kept his composure and masked his words carefully. He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "How can you tell?"

I uncovered my mouth and said, "I don't know, it was like I could just tell." He chuckles as he said, "Alright alright, I can only tell you this though. Hugo asked me for my help in something. Which involves killing someone, but I can't tell you who."

"Wait, is he making you a savior too?"

"Too? What did Hugo tell you?"

"That I was created like the others to save Gotham."

He laughs but he immediately stops as he tries to be serious again and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe one word what Hugo Strange has told you."

"Why not?"

"Really? Until you have seen what he has done with the other so called "saviors" then you'll start not believing one word he says too."

"Then show me."

He pauses for a moment as he thinks about it then said, "Alright but we have to be quick. Follow me." I nodded as I follow him out of my room and down the hall. He was very careful and checked the area to make sure no one else was around. He then showed me one of the rooms that is a cell. I covered my mouth when I looked through the small window and saw a monster looking crocodile. I said, "What the hell?! Is it real?!"

Edward said, "As real as it can be, Letha. Hugo has been mutating these poor souls and I don't know what for or for whom."

I looked at him and said, "For whom?"

"He isn't working for himself. He's creating these monsters for someone else's purpose for them. Now do you believe me?"

I nodded and he said, "Come on, let's get back to your room before we get caught." I nodded and followed him back to my room without being seen. He asked me, "What did Hugo make you do today?"

I said, "I was training with a device on my back called the White Centipede."

"White Centipede? What is that?"

"It suppose to help with my fighting skills. The thing was freaky though because it burst out these weird wicked looking sharp legs that resembles a centipede's."

He chuckles and said, "You know centipedes are the most monstrous and aggressive species out of all of the insect kingdom. I believe he's going to turn you into a ruthless killer."

"Well I have to be so I can punish the guilty."

"Or anyone who stands in his boss's way. Once he does make you into this so called "savior", will you follow any orders he gives you?"

I nodded, "Well yes."

"Even if it means killing an innocent?"

I pause as I ponder the thought for a moment. He chuckles again and said, "No I don't think so. To me you don't look nor have the hollow heart of a killer."

"Does this mean your heart is hollow?"

He actually pauses and thinks about it for a moment. He said, "I'm not sure. I mean I think it is but it doesn't feel like it's hollow."

I smile and said, "I don't think it is. Besides if you were, why else would you be here?"

He smiles and said, "You got me there."

Suddenly I heard Hugo talking from a walkie talkie from Edward's pocket, "Edward can you hear me?" Edward took it out from his pocket to speak into it as he said, "Yes I can hear you."

"It's time, go ahead and head on over to your station."

"Got it," He put up his walkie talkie and said to me, "I have to go. Stay in here and don't go anywhere. After I have completed my task I'll come back and visit you."

I nodded and said, "Okay, Edward. I will."

"Good, I'll see you later then." He leaves the room.

I said to myself, "Maybe I can trust him?" I sit down on the bed and continue reading my Harry Potter book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Bus Full of Monsters

I was already in chapter 15 until suddenly my door opened and let two men in. The man with blonde hair threw a different white uniform onto my bed along with the White Centipede weapon. I looked at them both oddly in question. The blonde man said, "Put them on, we're moving to you to a new place."

I asked, "Moving to where?"

"Don't ask questions just do what you're told."

I scowled at them but I didn't argue. I close the book and went to the bathroom to get changed into the new uniform and attach the white centipede on my back. I then came back out and pick up the book as they lead me to the garage where the bus is. Once the blonde man opened the back door he told me, "Go on and get in." I get inside and I was shocked to see the monsters inside this bus. Before I could turn around they already closed and lock the door. I look at the monsters oddly and they looked at me oddly. I've felt nervous but I instinctively knew that they were not going to hurt me.

I walked down the row of seats to find a spot and saw one that's right next to a teenage looking boy with long black hair. I walked up to him and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

He looked at me oddly but he shook his head. I smiled and said, "Thank you," I sit down, "I'm Letha by the way. What's your name?"

He pauses for a moment and said, "I don't have one."

"You don't have one? You mean Hugo didn't give you a name?"

"Who's Hugo?"

"Wow, you've never met Hugo? He's the guy who created you, me, and the others."

"He created us?... Why?"

"Well, I remember that he said that we're supposed to save Gotham."

"Save it? From what?"

"From the guilty and bad people I suppose. WHOA!"

The bus violently jerked as it started driving off. There was a lot of chaos of noise going on outside of the bus. I hear police sirens and gunfire but none of the bullets are piercing the metal of the bus. When the bus crashed into something it threw me off my seat and I hit my head as I blacked out. When I came to I noticed all the monsters are gone and the back door was opened. I rub my head to relieve the pain and stand up to go outside. When I look around I noticed a man passed out and laying down on the ground. I immediately went to him and shake him to wake him up. When he did he immediately sat up and frantically look around. He said, "Where is she?! WHERE IS FISH?!"

"Fish?"

"Fish Mooney! You're like her right?! Are you one of them?!"

"Um... I'm really not sure if I am?"

"What do you mean? ANSWER ME!"

I was startled and scooted back a little. I said, "Okay look calm down. I was created by Hugo Strange, but I was created with a purpose. He said that I'm a savior like the others for Gotham."

"A savior? Whatever Hugo has told you, he lies. He probably created you to take over Gotham, not to save it." He noticed the device on my back and asked, "What is that thing?"

I said, "It's called The White Centipede. It helps me with my fighting skills."

"..." He ponders for a few minutes until he smiles. He looks at me and said, "How would you like to help me save Gotham? Professor Strange is not who you think he is."

"So I have been told."

"Oh? By who?"

"Edward Nygma."

Suddenly he looked at me wide eyed as he grabs my arms and said, "You know Edward Nygma?!"

"Yes," I said, "So who are you? Are you his friend?"

"I am his friend, I'm Oswald Cobblepot and I'm also called the Penguin."

"The Penguin?" What kind of name is the Penguin? Then again to each's own. I said, "Well what should I could you though?"

"Call me Penguin, and you are?"

"I'm Letha."

"Letha who?"

"Just Letha. Edward gave me the name."

He smiles as he said, "You differently are his friend if he gave you a name. Come with me. With your help, we can save Gotham from the corrupted monsters that Hugo as created."

I nodded and smile, "Okay, Penguin. Oh, what about Edward? He's still back in Arkham."

"I'll come up with a plan to get him out. I promise."

"Okay, as long as you promise."

"Oh, believe me, I never break a promise."

I helped him stand up and we started walking off to a car. Once we get in I sat in the passenger's seat and he sat in the driver's seat. He started up his car and he drove me to his estate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Visit

It's already been a few months and Oswald is running for mayor. He gave me a place to stay in his estate, and I've been given clothes to dress as his bodyguard. The all black suit I'm going to have to get used to. It feels weird trying to dress professionally every day. Casual clothing is just fine with me, but of course, if I'm going to remain as Oswald's bodyguard I must wear the suit anyway. When Oswald said that we're going to visit Ed in Arkham today I immediately got excited. It's been so long that I've haven't seen him. I became so worried about how he's doing now.

Once Oswald and I entered the visiting room we sat down and waited for 5 minutes until they brought in Edward. His eyes widen in great surprised to see us here. I smile wide as I got up and run to hug him. I said, "Edward, I'm so glad to see you!"

"... Letha?" He pulls away to look at me and then at Oswald. He asked us, "How on earth did you two meet each other?"

Oswald said, "Sit down and I'll explain."

I sat back down and Edward sits on the opposite side of us. Oswald said, "Letha and I met from the bus incident that had Hugo's monsters inside of it. When I was knocked out by Fish Mooney, Letha was kind enough to stay with me until I woke up."

"It's not a surprise that Fish is alive," said Edward, "Most of Hugo's experiments were revived, dead people. Except for Letha, I have a belief that she's a clone from someone, but I don't know who. Why are you wearing an all black suit, Letha?"

I said, "I'm Oswald's bodyguard. This is the required uniform that I must wear when he and I are out and about. Have you heard that Oswald is running for mayor?"

"Yes, it was mentioned in the newspapers. Why are you running for mayor, Oswald?"

"To run Gotham City and eradicate the monsters that threaten it. Especially Fish Mooney. By the way, Ed we've gotten a present for you." Oswald places the present he was holding in his lap onto the table and slide it towards him. Edward looked at it oddly at first, but he opens it to see that it was a cube shaped puzzle inside the all that wrapping. "It's a puzzle," said Oswald. Edward starts solving it while Oswald was talking, "The trick is opening it. The man at the store says it's the most difficult ever made. People passed it down unsolved for generations. a mathematician once went mad trying t-," Suddenly Edward solved it within seconds and opened it as the cube fell apart and there were pieces inside of it. I looked at Edward as I was very impressed. Oswald was too as he chuckles and said, "Yes, well there you go."

"Wow, Ed! How on earth did you do that?!" I said as he smiles at me.

Edward said, "It was easy really. Here." He puts it back together and hands it to me, "You try and solve it."

I became nervous as I feel the pressure getting to me. I've never solved a puzzle before. Hell, I don't even know where to start! Edward was solving this thing so fast that I couldn't even follow the direction he pushed the squares to. "Go on and solve it." I heard a male's voice inside my head. I look up and my eyes widen when I realized I was in a different room. It's an all red room and the man sitting in front of me was wearing a black, red, and gray uniform. The man has black hair with little streaks of gray, he's wearing glasses and he looked like he was in his mid 40's. His expression was blank from emotion and he urged me to solve the same puzzle I'm holding in my hands right now.

I took a look at myself and see that I'm wearing a black and red uniform with black gloves that have red metal knuckle tips on them. My head is completely covered by some kind of black and red mask. I take a look at the puzzle in my hands, and just like Edward, within seconds I've solved it. The man said to me as he gave me a small smile, "Congratulations, CrimsonGhost. You've passed."

When I snapped out of it I looked at the solved puzzle on the table. My hand began shaking as both Oswald and Edward stared at me oddly. Edward said, "What's wrong Letha?"

Trying to get myself together and gather my thoughts. I looked at him and said, "I... I don't know what just happened... I think I was having some sort of flashback."

"What did you see, Letha?" said Oswald.

"I saw the real me sitting in a red room with some guy, and I was solving this exact same puzzle. I don't know the man's name, but he called me CrimsonGhost."

"Interesting," said Edward, "It sounds like you're slowly getting your memories back from your previous self."

"... But... Why now?"

Edward shrugs his shoulders.

Oswald said, "For now don't worry about it Letha. I'm sure you'll figure out soon enough once all of your memories come back to you."

"... Yeah."

... CrimsonGhost... Why am I called that?... That can't be an actual name, can it?... Is it a codename?... What reason do I need a codename for?... There's just too many questions...Too many questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Court of Owls

"You're making me feel really bad doing this, man." I said to the monster looking man as I have four centipede legs in each of his limbs, "look if you'll just tell us where the other monsters are, and Fish Mooney. I'll give you a quick death."

He groaned in pain and shouted at me, "GO TO HELL!" He spat at me as it hit my right cheek. I sighed as I grabbed my handkerchief and wiped away the spit off my face. I said, "Now was that really necessary? Sigh, alright. You wanted to be stubborn, so I must be rough." Three other centipede legs burst from the device in my back as they start slicing off pieces of flesh from the monster as he screams loudly in pain. Luckily we're inside an abandoned warehouse where no one can hear him. Finally, the man said as he broke down crying, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

I asked him, "Are you telling the truth?"

He nodded quickly and he said, "Now please... sniff sniff. Let me go... sniff sniff."

A part of me wanted to let him go, but it's not up to me. I look at Oswald as he sitting on a wooden box crate while eating slices from the green apple he was cutting up during the torture. He finishes eating a slice first and said, "Go on and end his suffering, Letha." I nodded and stab the man through the heart with all centipede legs. I let him drop onto the ground as I let the legs go back into the device. Oswald said, "Good job, Letha. I must say out of everyone else that have worked for me. You are the only one who can get people to talk fast."

I frown at the compliment. He notices it and sighs as he said, "Go on, tell me what's wrong?"

"I really don't want to be known for torturing people. I wanted to-,"

"Save Gotham, yes I know, but what do you think we have been doing all this time? Do you think I'm asking you to torture this monster for fun? They are causing chaos in Gotham and they must be eradicated. You are saving Gotham by doing this, Letha. Don't forget that."

I nodded and said, "Yes, of course, Mr. Penguin. By the way, any idea how we can get Edward out of Arkham?"

"Yes actually, but his release won't happen until a few days from now. Until then we must be patient. Sigh, oh dear look at your suit."

He points out the torn holes on the back of my suit's jacket. He said, "I'm going to have to get someone to make you a proper battle suit. I can't keep replacing it every time you use your White Centipede. Come along, Letha. Let's go get something to eat."

...

Oswald and I arrived at a pretty decent restaurant. He hands me another black suit jacket so I can replace the ruined one. Once we went inside we grabbed a table and sit down as we look at the menu. Some of the entrees here are not so familiar to me. Then again I'm mostly fed home cooked meals from Oswald's housekeeper, Olga. She's a nice lady, but sometimes she scares me. Like if she's got a dark past that she's trying real hard to hide. Well, I'm just going to have their bacon burger. It's a good thing this place has food that doesn't sound complicated. Suddenly when I looked up through the window I saw a car being thrown by a monster, and the car was aiming right towards us. I immediately grabbed Oswald and pulled him out of the way as the car crashes through, missing us. Oswald looked shocked at what just happened and said, "What the hell caused that?!"

I said, "That monster over there just threw it!"

"Go get him then, and don't let him escape!"

I nodded and left Oswald to chase after the monster. The monster was leading me farther away from Oswald until I've finally cornered him inside an abandoned building. I smirked as I take off my jacket and toss it to the side. I said, "I guess you aren't too smart. Throwing that car at us was a bad idea."

He said, "You following me was a bad idea."

Out of nowhere, someone covered my mouth and nose with a rag. As I tried to breathe I happened to pass out from the strange odor from the rag. When I wake up I've found myself sitting down in a chair at a large and long table inside a huge room. As I look around I see that there are a couple of guards and one blonde woman who wears an owl mask. When I tried to stand up I was pushed back down by one of their guards. I tried using my White Centipede but the legs weren't coming out. The said as she places the White Centipede on the table, "You wanting to use this?"

I said, "Give that back!"

"Oh we will, but not until we talk."

"Talk about what? Who are you, and where is Oswald?"

"Oswald is fine, we did not take him." She takes off her mask to reveal her face to me. She looks like she's right around her late 40's or 50's, "My name is Cathrine, and we want you to join the Court of Owls."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever wondered why you were created? Well, that's because I gave the order to Professor Strange to create you."

I looked at her in surprise. So that's who Hugo was working for? I said, "Then wait a minute. You allow me to be created to save Gotham right?"

"Correct," She smiles, "So Professor Strange has told you your purpose?"

"Yes."

"Good, then can we count on you to join us?"

"Wait, I can't just leave Oswald out of the blue. I'm his bodyguard and it's my job to protect him."

"Actually that is your job."

"Huh?"

"We've had an eye on Oswald for a while and noticed how fast he is coming into power. We would like him to join us sometime, but he's not quite ready yet. And also we wanted Edward Nygma to join us as well. You are his friend correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"You see, he's not ready quite yet. We need to prepare him."

Suddenly a tall blonde woman enters the room. Cathrine said, "This is Isabella. You'll be working with her. Your job is to protect both Oswald and Edward. Her job is to tend to Edward's every needs."

I looked at Cathrine oddly as I said, "Meaning?"

"Anything you can think of. Now as you both work alongside with each other, you must not allow Edward nor Oswald to know about us. Understand?"

I nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, here's your White Centipede back. One of the escorts will take you back to Mr. Cobblepot's estate."

"Okay." I put the White Centipede on my back as I let one of her guards take me outside to a limo. Once I get in, the driver took me back to the estate. After they drop me off and left I walked up to the door and knock. I smile when Olga opens the door. I said, "Hi, Olga. Where's Oswald?"

"In his office pacing back and forth wondering where you are. You better hurry and go over there."

I nodded and said, "Right."

I enter the house and go to the office where I see Oswald talking on the phone. He's probably talking to Butch. He shouted, "I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES JUST FIND HER! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HANDLE THESE MONSTERS WITHOUT GETTING A SCRATCH!"

I cleared my throat and said, "Um, Oswald? I'm back."

He hangs up the phone as he looks at me and said, "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I said, "Um, I was out chasing that monster. Sorry Oswald, but he got away."

"Sigh, Well at least you're finally back. I think Ed would kill me if I lost you."

I smile, "Again sorry."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Go on and wash up, dinner should be ready soon."

I nodded and went upstairs to my bedroom as I took off my White Centipede and place it on the table so I can get ready to take a shower. Man, what a day I've had. Now I have so many questions about the Court of Owls. I have a funny feeling though. I'm not sure if it's a good feeling or a bad feeling. I guess I'll find out further down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Edward's Release and The Wizard of Oz

I was so excited to finally see Edward. We finally get to take him home. I practically was bouncing in my seat in the limo. Oswald looked at me oddly and asked me, "Exactly how close are you to, Ed?"

"What do you mean?" I said, "You know how close. Ed and I are best friends."

"Ah, okay. For a second I thought you guys were "close close."

"Close close?" Meaning like? Like together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no no, nothing like that." I blushed a little as he chuckles. Once we've finally arrived at Arkham we saw Edward waiting outside the gate while talking to some man. Oswald rolls down the window and pops his head out as he said, "Hello friend!" I saw Edward's smile as he walks over to him and said, "I have no idea what to say."

"A simple thank you is enough. Anyway come in, and let's go home."

Edward nodded as he said, "Thank you." Oswald opens the door for him and lets him sit across from us. Edward smiles at me and said, "Hi Letha. How it go-oof!" I hugged him real tight as I said, "I'm so happy you're finally released! I have missed you so much!"

"Uh... oh, um. I uh." Edward cleared his throat as he smiles and returns the hug, "I missed you too, Letha."

Oswald, "Well I hope you're hungry, Ed. Olga is making a delicious dinner for you."

Ed smiles as he said, "Starving."

...

The next day was very busy since now we are all just waiting for the results of the election for mayor. Oswald has been using Butch to give money to some of the higher up people so he can get an edge to win this election. While I was looking out for Oswald as he talks to some of the people, I've noticed Ed walking up to the man who Butch gave money to... Wait what's he doing? Is he taking the money back?! Oh no, what on earth is he thinking?!

When the man left, I quickly walk straight over to Edward as I grab his arm and whisper to him, "What are you doing, Edward? That money was supposed to be given to him."

He smiles and said, "Don't worry I gave the money back to him, but Oswald doesn't need to do this to win."

"He doesn't? Why?"

"He needs to know how much the people of Gotham trust and love him. He needs to win this fairly, or else the people will never rely on him."

"But this is very important to Oswald. He doesn't want to take any risks losing."

"I know that, but trust me on this, Letha. He will win because I have a plane. I'm letting you know now that I am going to take all the money back."

"... Sigh, alright then, but if he loses you're explaining why. I don't want to take any blame for it. I've seen Oswald when he's angry, and I rather not be his punching bag when he wants to blow off some steam."

He smiles and said, "Understandable, but for now, we'll keep this a secret." I nodded as I watch him walk towards Oswald. Before I could follow suddenly Butch grabbed my arm and asked me, "What did he do?"

I said, "Um, he was just making sure all the money was there that's all."

He narrows his eyes as he looks at Edward, and then he said to me, "I want you to follow him around and keep an eye on him. Can you do that?"

I nodded and said, "Sure thing." Great now I'm being asked to spy on my friend. Well, I'm not exactly going to do that, but I'll stick close to Edward while he carries out his plan.

...

Man Edward wasn't joking at all about taking the money back. He already collected the money from five people. We only have to collect the money back from one more person, and that's it we're done for today. We took a break by stopping by at a hot dog stand to get something to eat. After Edward paid for the food we sat on a nearby bench to eat. Edward suddenly asked me, "Are you happy, Letha?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Are you happy where you at right now? I mean do you enjoy being Oswald's bodyguard?"

I smile, "Of course I'm happy. I'm glad my job is protecting my friends. What about you? Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. I'm happy that I finally have trustworthy friends, and I'm so glad I'm finally out of Arkham Asylum. To be honest, that place was killing me."

"I bet."

Suddenly I heard music being played from a nearby place. Strangely it sounded familiar. I stand up and follow the sound. Edward stands up as he follows me as he asked, "What's up, Letha? Where are you going?"

"Do you hear that music?"

He nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"It sounds familiar. Do you know what song they're playing?"

"Um," He listens for a moment, "That's Big Empty by Stone Temple Pilots."

"Stone Temple Pilots?"

"They're before your time, it's a pretty good band."

When I blinked just once I was suddenly thrown back into another flashback. It was night time and I was wearing that same uniform again. The same music was playing and as I follow it leads me to a bar. I went inside and walk pass by the customers as I stop in front of a door. I knock on it and a peeping hole slide opened. A man on the other side asked me, "What do you want?"

I said, "I'm looking for the Wizard of Oz."

He closes the peeping hole and opened the door to let me in.

Before I could go in, I snap out of my flashback because Edward grabbed my arm. He asked me, "What's going on, Letha?"

I look at him and at the door that's still opened. Holy crap I really am inside a bar. I shrug my shoulders and said, "Let's find out." I walk inside as the man told me, "Go straight down the hall and enter the 3rd door on the right. You'll find the Wizard of Oz in there." Why on earth is he called the Wizard of Oz? Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. Edward and I walk down the hallway and went inside the 3rd room. We see a man sitting down on a couch, smoking the hookah while reading what looked like a particular magazine. He looks very disheveled because he wears a wrinkled dark blue shirt, black pajama pants, brown slippers, a green robe, and his hair is long and messed up. I asked Edward, "Edward, what is he reading? Why is there a naked woman on the front cover?"

Suddenly Edward covered my eyes as he said to the man, "Sir, can you please put the magazine away for a moment?"

"Why?" said the Wizard, "Wait a minute." When I heard him stand up, Edward uncovered my eyes. The man was standing in front of me as he smiled and hugged me really tight. He lifted me up and said, "CrimsonGhost! It's been too long! Where have you been?! I've haven't seen you over a year!"

"You know me?" I said.

"Of course I know you!" He puts me back down, "What you don't remember me? Did someone hit your head on the job?"

"Job?"

Edward said, "Um, sir? This isn't the person you know. Her name is Letha, and we believe that she is a clone of CrimsonGhost."

The Wizard looked at me oddly and then asked, "So how did you guys get it here?"

I said, "I had a flashback of a past memory of my other self. She said that she was looking for the Wizard of Oz, so I said the same thing to get in here."

"A flashback huh? What triggered this flashback?"

"A band performing in the bar was playing Big Empty by Stone Temple Pilots."

He smiles as he chuckles and ruffles my hair, "One thing about CrimsonGhost that you should know. Is that she's a big music freak, and boy does she know how to rock that bass."

"She played bass guitar?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm" He nodded.

"Who is CrimsonGhost?" asked Edward.

"I can't tell you that," answered the Wizard, "For one it's against the rules to tell an assassin's identity, and two, no one is allowed to know each other's identity."

"CrimsonGhost is an assassin?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind I need you two to leave. I'll get in trouble if I talk anymore about this."

I said, "Wait a minute. Mr. Wizard, please I need to know everything about CrimsonGhost. I want to know who I am."

"What's your name again?" He asked me.

"Letha."

"That's who you are. You are Letha, not CrimsonGhost. Just because you're a clone doesn't mean you are her. I'm just saying this to you with a little bit of a warning. Drop this pursuit of trying to find out who CrimsonGhost is. If you don't the Organization will find you and kill you."

"What?! Who's the Organization?!"

"That's all I can say. Now please leave, or do I have to call in the guard to throw you both out?"

Edward said as he grabs my hand, "No need for that, we'll leave."

Once he pulled me away from the wizard and out the bar I said, "Edward I was this close to finding out who I am."

"I know I know, but don't worry we'll find another way to make him talk. I do promise. For now, let's just finish our main mission."

I nodded, "Okay, Edward."

"Whoa, hey are you okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He points at my nose and when I raise my hand to touch it; I pulled my hand away and saw that it has some blood on my fingertips. "My nose is bleeding?" Edward brings out his handkerchief and pressed it against my nose. He said, "Put your head back, so the nose will stop bleeding."

I said, "I've never had a nose bleed before. Am I sick?"

"No, but we'll have a doctor take a look at you after we collect the last of the money. Come along, Letha."

He continued to hold my hand while I held my head back to stop the nose bleeding with the handkerchief. He made sure I didn't bump into anybody while we walked to our last stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mayor Cobblepot and CrimsonGhost's Calling Card

When we came back home, Oswald called a doctor to perform a check up on my health. Once the doctor arrived he took me to one of the bedrooms so he could perform the checkup privately. The first thing he said to me though was, "I was sent by Cathrine to take a look at your health."

"Oh, then you're from the court then?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's get started." He opens his bag and brought out a silver looking pen as he pricks my finger with it. I wince a little from the pain as I said, "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"To take a blood sample so this device could analyze it." He takes a look at his pen and the top of it suddenly turned red. "Sigh, oh dear. Not another one."

I looked at him oddly, "Another one? What do you mean by that?"

"This keeps on happening with the other clones. Your body is degenerating itself. This medicine here though will keep you stable, but it's only temporary."

He brings out a syringe with red liquid inside it as he rolls up my left sleeve and sticks it into my arm. I looked at him wide-eyed, trying to process what he has just said to me. I took a moment and asked him, "Are you saying... that I'm dying?"

He looks at me for a moment and nodded as he said, "Yes."

"But... I can't die... I was just beginning to live! There's no why I can die!"

"Calm down, Letha. We are finding a way to keep the clones from dying. You just have to be patient."

"But if you don't find a way; how long do I have then?"

"Well, it's hard to tell. This is your first time having a nosebleed right?"

I nodded and he said, "Yes it's still too soon to tell. I'm going to leave you with this small case of the medicine. If you start having nosebleeds again inject yourself with them."

"But what happens if I just have a regular nosebleed?"

"Then don't. If your body starts to feel worse than usual. Call me from this number."

He hands me his business card as I read it and said, "You own an ice cream shop?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong business card. My daughter owns an ice cream shop so I hand these out to whoever to help her get customers for her business."

"Is her ice cream good?"

He nodded, "Yeah it is. You want to keep it then?"

"Yeah, maybe once Oswald wins the election. Edward, Oswald, and I can go eat ice cream together."

The doctor gives me his other business card which has the right number. He said, "Well I hope he wins then. Have a good day, Letha." He gives me the small case that contains the medicine and he leaves. I look at the case as I began to cry and said to myself, "I can't be dying already. I was just beginning to live. Oh dear, what am I going to tell my friends?"

...

After I calmed down I walked back out to find Edward amongst the crowd inside Oswald's mansion. I found him just standing around until Oswald walked up to him and started a conversation. I couldn't hear it since I was still a bit far from him. Once I walk towards them suddenly I heard Butch shouting, "YOU!" I see him going toward Edward as he grabs him by the throat and shoved him against the wall, "YOU, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Oswald said, "Butch, released him this instant what is going on?!"

"I'll tell you what's going on! He just cost you the election! He went to every district official and took the money back! Said you want to run a clean election!"

Oswald looked at Edward wide-eyed as he said, "Tell me this is not true."

Edward said, "I'm afraid Butch is right. For once."

Butch's grip tightens around Edward's neck as it hurt my heart hearing Edward groaning in pain. Oswald said as it almost looks like he's about to cry, "Why? After everything that I've done for you. Everything we could've done together. You betrayed me. Butch!"

The moment Butch brought out a gun, was the moment I unleashed my centipede legs and quickly got in between Edward and Butch to protect Edward. I glared at Butch coldly as I said, "I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

Oswald shouted, "Letha! Stand aside!"

"He didn't betray you, Oswald! He did what he thought was right! He believes that you can win this election without having to cheat by paying off the district officials! If you can't understand the good he's doing for you then you have to kill me to get to him!"

Suddenly Edward smiles as he said, "I think he can understand now, Letha. Oswald look." He points at the T.V that shows a woman announcing the final results.

The woman said, "In what can only be viewed as a seismic shift even by Gotham standards. former underworld kingpin Oswald Cobblepot has won the mayor's office by a landslide."

The crowd in the house was clapping and cheering for Oswald. Oswald shushes them so he can still hear the wonderful news. Oswald said, "I still won." He turns to look at Edward, "They really want me as mayor."

Edward said, "Yes."

Oswald walks over to him as he said, "I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two." Edward made a heart shape by moving his two fingers. Oswald smiles and looks at him, "Love," Oswald moves Butch's hand down, the one holding the gun, "They love me."

Edward said, "If you would've bought the election, you would've never known. But now you do. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"How did you know I would win?"

Edward took a step closer to him as he said, "I believe in you, Oswald. Even when you don't believe in yourself."

Oswald turns to Butch, "You... You never believed I could win this election on my own. I think maybe you're not cut out for this after all."

"What?!" said Butch in disbelief, "You got to be kidding me. This guy-"

"Don't worry. I still need someone to crack skulls." Oswald turns back to Edward, "Come Ed. We have plans to make."

As the two walk away I looked at them oddly. I put away my centipede legs and looked at Butch as I said, "I know what you're thinking, but Butch believe me. Edward is not a bad guy at all."

"Oh and I'm the bad guy?!" He snaps at me.

"No no no no, not at all. That's not what I'm saying. Look I know how much you dedicate yourself to work for Oswald, but-,"

"But nothing! You don't know shit, Letha, so back off."

He walks away... Wow... For the first time, I feel like shit.

...

After Oswald has given his acceptance speech and officially made Edward his Cheif of Staff. The three of us went out to get some ice cream. While we were sitting down at a table and eating our ice cream they took notice of my silence. Edward was the first to ask, "What's wrong, Letha?" I look at him. Well, there's a lot of things going on in the mind, but I can't tell them about my health nor about my conversation with Butch. Although there is something that I must ask them. I look at them and said, "Are you two together?"

Their cheeks flushed bright red as their jaws dropped and looked at me wide-eyed. Oswald said, "N-no! Wh-what gave you that idea?!"

"Well, what was up with the love riddle? Is that something that you two just share to one another to show that you love each other? And why were you two standing so close? Also what was up with Ed forming a heart?"

Edward wave his hands as he shook his head and said, "No no no no no no! You've read it entirely wrong! I've told that riddle to him because it was supposed to represent about the people loving and trusting him! There's nothing going on between us!"

"Ohhhh, now it makes sense. Sorry that I've assumed that you two were a couple."

Oswald said, "Well don't assume that again! My goodness, I can't believe that you were even thinking about that this whole time."

"But just to let you guys know, I am totally okay with it if you guys get together. I judge nothing."

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" They both said.

I couldn't help but smile about it. I said, "Hey guys? Butch isn't bad right?"

They look at me oddly for a moment and Oswald asked me, "Why do you ask that?"

"I mean, I do see Butch working hard for you, Oswald. I think... sigh, please don't be angry with me about it, but I think Butch just wants you to know that he is working hard for you. Even if he didn't believe that you could win on your own, he still wanted you to win the election either way. Do you get what I'm trying to say here?"

He rolls his eyes as he said, "Letha, Butch is not some kind and honorable man. Yes, I agree that he's a hard-working man, but he does not need your sympathy."

"Sigh, okay. Sorry that I brought it up."

Edward decides to change the subject, "So what did the doctor say during your checkup?"

I said, "He said that it was just a regular nosebleed. Nothing to worry about. Hey um, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll come back to the estate later."

"Why are you going for a walk?" said Edward.

"Just to get some fresh air. Anyway thanks for the ice cream, Oswald. I'll see you guys later."

I stand up and head out the door to walk down the street. I rub my face as I run my fingers through my hair. I let out a big sigh as I look up at the sky... Gotham City... What's up with this place that makes people turn so coldhearted? Oswald didn't seem to care how Butch feels nor appreciate the work he's done for him, and Ed just smiles about it. I guess I need to learn to break the habit of seeing the good in everything. It's not like I know the history between the three, so I really don't have any room to talk.

Suddenly I heard someone running towards me. When I turn around to look, someone had already placed a cloth over my mouth and nose. I struggled to get away but I ended up passing out. When I woke up I was sitting down in a chair with my hands tied behind my back. I've felt dizzy and my head felt heavy to lift up. Suddenly I heard the sound of a power drill being used. I forced my head to look up and I released I'm in some kind of basement. Across from me is a man who's sitting down and tied to a chair too. Although he looked really out of it. Like if he was drugged too many times. I look around and see our captor testing out a power drill. I shake my head trying to shake off the dizziness. I can't seem to keep myself focus. What else has that guy drugged me with?

The man turns as he smiles and said, "Don't worry my lovelies. I'm just going to make a few adjustments and then we'll have some fun."

"F-fun?" I said as he looks at me.

"Oh dear, looks like I didn't give you enough of my medicine. Don't worry. Once I'm done with him I'll give you another dose."

What the hell is going on here? What the... Oh no. WHAT'S HE DOING?!

He uses the power drill to drill a small hole into the man's head. The man didn't even seem to notice that his head is being drilled. How much drugs did this psycho given him?! Once he was done he put the power drill down as he picks up a syringe and sticks it in the small hole in the man's head. I said, "Wh-what are you... injecting him with?"

He said, "Acid. This is the stuff that will turn you and him into my personal zombies."

"ZOMBIES?!" No no no no I have to get out of here!

As I struggle I tried to use my White Centipede to get me free, but my legs weren't coming out. I frantically looked around and saw my White Centipede on the table near the other tools. Once the psycho was done injecting the acid into the man's brain he starts walking over to me with the drill. I panicked as I start struggling real hard to get out of the ropes.

I can't die here! I can't be killed by this psycho!

He smiles wickedly at me as he grabs my head. He said to me, "Don't worry baby. Once I'm done, you wouldn't want to ever leave me."

Suddenly my mind went completely blank as if I blacked out for a moment. Once I was conscious again my eyes widen in shock as I see the entire basement covered in blood. The man was already dead in the chair, but the psycho was in pieces on the ground. I look around and see the huge letters of CG written in blood on one of the walls. I panicked as I grab my White Centipede and ran out the house.

I dug through my pockets bring out my cell phone to call Edward. Until I stop myself and think about the situation. I can't call him just yet. I started running to the bar where Edward and I visited. I quickly knock on the door and once the peephole slide open I said, "I'm here to see the Wizard of Oz"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Butch's Betrayal

My whole body was shaking in fear. I'm afraid of my own self. When the Wizard let me see him he gave me a bath and new clothes. A towel was draped over my head, and I'm wearing a baggy red shirt with plaid blue pajama pants. I was staring at the warm steaming tea cup in my hands as I take a few sips to calm my nerves. The Wizard sits down in a dark brown couch chair across from me. He calmly said, "So the basement was completely covered in blood and on one of the walls the letters CG was written right?" I nodded, "... I don't know what's happening to you, but it does sound like that there is a little bit of CrimsonGhost within you. What you just saw was CrimsonGhost's vicious tradition. CG is only her calling card. Every victim she assassinates, she dismembers them brutally. Now I don't know if this is true or not, but some say she eats the flesh of her targets."

I felt sick thinking about me eating flesh. When I became conscious again back at that basement I didn't taste any flesh in my mouth, so I'm hoping that rumor isn't true. The Wizard said, "Look I can't really say much about CrimsonGhost's back story. If I do the Organization will put me and you on their hit list. What I can do though is try to help you keep CrimsonGhost's madness from taking you over again. I'm going to create a medicine for you to take once a day."

"Sigh, great more medicine," I said.

"Wait you're prescribed to take other medicine?"

I nodded and said, "The medicine case is inside my jacket's pocket. It's supposed to keep me from dying."

"Dying? Wait, are you saying that your body is not sustaining you?"

I shook my head. "Who's been giving you the medicine?"

"Some doctor from the Court of Owls. I don't know his-GASP!" He grabbed me by the shirt as I accidentally spilled my tea.

His expression became very serious as he said. "You work for the Court of Owls?" I nodded quickly in fear, "Are you sent here by them?"

I shook my head quickly and said, "No no no I came here because I was scared and didn't know what to do! I couldn't just go back to Oswald's estate or go to the Court! You know more about CrimsonGhosts than anyone! I had to understand why I blacked out and went full on Jack the Ripper on that psycho!"

He took a moment and finally believed me, so he let go of my shirt as I froze. I was afraid that he was going to grab me again. He said, "If you work for the Court of Owls, then this explains why CrimsonGhost has been missing for so long. You're going to join the Organization and help me find her. Which means you will need a codename."

"Okay um..." I think for a moment, "I could be called White Centipede."

"Why White Centipede?"

"Well, you see that device on the table?" I point at the White Centipede device on the table of his. He nodded, "That device is called White Centipede. It helps me fight when I'm in trouble."

"... You'll be called White Centipede, but I'm going to train you to fight without it. Don't tell your friends about us, and never let the Court of Owls know that you are working for the Organization."

"Okay, I won't."

"After I make the medicine for you. You can head on home."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and I'm going to need a blood sample from you. I'm not going to let you die."

I smiled wide as I cried, "Do you really think you could help me?"

He smirks as he said, "Please I'm the Wizard of Oz, baby! I will find a way."

I couldn't help myself but chuckle. The Wizard sounded like Edward there for a moment. He even has his pride.

...

When I got back to the estate I immediately heard Oswald shouting from the living room, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" My heart immediately jumped up in my throat. I nervously enter the living room and look at Oswald and Edward sitting on the couch together; it seemed like they were waiting for me for a while.

I stammer a bit to talk, "Uh-uh- um. I-I l-lost my way for a little bit."

"Where did you go?" said Edward, "And where did you get those clothes?"

I look at my clothes as I lie, "I don't remember. Everything went by so fast."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" said Oswald.

"Were you kidnapped?" said Edward.

I said, "Yeah I think I was."

"What was the last thing you remember?" asked Edward.

"Someone put a chloroformed rag over my mouth, and then I blacked out."

Edward stood up from the couch and walks over to me as he checks me over. He immediately saw the rope burns on my wrists and arms. He turns to Oswald as he said, "Someone did kidnap her and tied her up. There are rope marks on her body."

Oswald said, "We're going to find the son of a bitch who did this to you, Letha; However, from now on you are no longer walking by yourself. Do you understand?"

I nodded quickly as Edward said, "I'm going to check her over in her room. To make sure there aren't any other injuries."

Oswald nodded as Edward puts his hand behind my back and lead me to my bedroom. Once he closes the door I sit down on the bed as he stood in front of me and said, "I'm going to check you over okay? I just want to make sure there aren't other areas where you're hurt. Could you lift up your shirt for me real quick?"

I blush as I shook my head quickly. I said, "Trust me I'm only feeling pain where the rope burns are. Which are my wrists, my arms, and..."

"And?"

"... Sigh, my chest."

"Letha, I'm your friend. You can trust me to take a look at you. Also, I need to clean and cover the rope burns properly. Will you please allow me?"

I look at him for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, I'll clean the arms and wrists first. Then I'll do the chest last. I'll be back."

He leaves real quick and comes back with the items he needed. He set them on the bed as he uses a spray bottle to squirt water on my rope burns on the wrists and arms to clean them. He said, "You're lucky that these are only first degree burns with a little bit of abrasion. Do you really not remember anything else? Nor how you escaped?"

I shook my head and said, "No, sorry I don't. I woke up in these clothes in some alley. That's when I walked home."

He put some antibiotic cream on my rope burns and then bandage them up. "Okay, please take off your shirt." I hesitated for a moment but I took it off. He immediately covered his eyes when he saw my chest exposed. I blush bright red as I covered them.

"Um, where is your bra?"

"I um... woke up without it."

"Did you cover them?"

"Yes."

He uncovers his eyes. He looked at me with a concern expression. He said, "I don't know why he did this to you, but I promise you. We will find him and kill for the harm he has done to you."

I smile slightly. He grabs the spray and said, "Let's get this done quickly. That way you can finally rest tonight."

...

I was very surprised how fast Edward and Oswald tracked down the house where I was being held at. It took them less than three days to find it. However, when they went inside they found no trace of the psycho nor the bloody crime scene. I can only guess that the Organization must have cleaned everything up. Well luckily finding the dead psycho is not their first priority at the moment.

Well luckily finding the dead psycho is not their first priority at the moment. Right now Oswald and Edward are very busy looking for the Red Hoods who threatened Oswald's life and destroyed the statue of his mother. Right now I've been assigned to watch over Oswald until they have found the Red Hoods. It doesn't make much of a difference to me. I'm supposed to watch him and Edward anyway. This is my job until the day I die.

When it was time to be at the Siren's Club, I had to stick by Oswald no matter what. Oswald had to talk to a lot of wealthy people here at this party. Most of the conversations were boring so I would catch myself yawning from time to time. But there was this one conversation that caught my interest. That was when I got to meet Bruce Wayne and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. They were talking about Theo Galavan, and how Alfred had to pick up the pieces of him after Oswald blown him up.

After Bruce took off Alfred looked at me and said, "Hello miss, are you on guard duty for Mayor Cobblepot?"

I nodded and said, "Yes sir, it's my job to protect him and Edward Nygma."

"Edward Nygma? Why does that name sound familiar? Oh, that's right, that's the man who framed Detective Gordon for murder."

I looked at him wide-eyed. There goes that name again, Gordon. Oswald immediately defended Edward, "I assure you, that Ed is no longer the criminal he used to be. He is now a reformed man and will no longer commit such bad deeds."

"Well I do bloody well hope so," said Alfred, "Excuse me." He walks away.

I began to feel sad about hearing more bad things about Edward. When Oswald noticed he rolls his eyes and said, "Will you stop that? It's annoying when you let something as silly as that get to you. You and I know Ed better than anyone, so don't you forget that."

I nodded as I smile slightly. As Oswald continues to talk to other people I suddenly spotted Ed walking with Butch so the two can be out of everyone's view. What's he doing? I wanted to go check on them, but I have to stick with Oswald. Sigh, you know it sometimes sucks being a bodyguard. It feels like I'm on a leash except the leash is being held by three different people who are Oswald, Kathryne, and The Wizard.

For the first time... I don't feel so free.

When it was time for Oswald to give his speech I was walking towards the stage until suddenly Edward grabbed my arm to stop me. Damn his grip was tight! I looked at him and said, "What are you doing, Edward? I have to go with-,"

"Don't do anything," said Edward as he whispers.

"What?"

"The Red Hood gang leader is here."

My eyes widen as I said, "What?! If he's here we have to warn Oswald!"

"Shhh! I have a plan. Please just go along with it and don't do anything unless I say otherwise. Trust me."

I look at him for a moment then I said, "Okay, but if things go bad I'm taking things into my own hands."

He said, "Noted."

Suddenly gunshots were fired in the club! That's when I saw the Red Hood gang leader wearing a red hood over his face. I wanted to unleash my centipede legs, but Edward shook his head at me telling me no. The Red Hood said, "I wouldn't celebrate yet, Mr. Mayor. Red Hoods ain't finished yet!"

When Oswald tried to run away, Ed, quickly got up on stage and grabbed him. My heart began to race as my mind began to fight itself to make a difficult decision. My mind is telling me to help Oswald, but my heart is telling me to trust Edward. I went with my heart and forced myself to not do anything just yet.

Oswald shouted, "Ed! What are you doing?!"

"Wait!" shouted Ed.

"Sorry, boss." said the Red Hood. Wait a minute, is that Butch?!

"Butch?!" said Oswald.

When I saw Butch about to pull the trigger I immediately jump onto the stage to protectively stand in front of Oswald, so the bullet could hit me instead. Although to my surprise, no bullet hit me. I look at Oswald and Edward as I said, "I'm not hit."

"Oops," said Edward as he laughs. Suddenly Victor Zsasz steps in and shot Butch twice in the back and leg. Edward said, "The mayor... our mayor... vowed that all of the Red Hoods would be destroyed. And now we have the real leader caught... red... handed," Edward walks down from the stage as he grabs Butch by his red hood, "You really thought I'd give you real bullets? You are an idiot!" He removes his hood to reveal to everyone that it's Butch. While everyone seemed shocked, I felt sadden and hurt by his betrayal.

I said, "Butch?... Why?"

Butch looked at me once then looked away. It looked like he felt really guilty about me knowing this. I remember a few days ago when he found out about my kidnapping. We have become friends on that day.

... (A few days ago)

I was doing some push ups nearby the pool outside. I was trying to practice with one hand, but man it's freaking hard! I kept on messing up and couldn't push myself all the way up. When I couldn't keep it up I lost my balance and fell into the pool. When I came back up to the surface I heard Butch laughing at me as I see him standing nearby the pool. I scowl at him and said, "You're not supposed to laugh at someone's failures!"

"But your failure was so funny! Ha ha ha ha! Here let me help you." He outstretched his hand towards me as I grab it and he helped me get out of the pool. He tosses me a towel as I catch it.

I said, "Thanks, Butch. Well, you seem cheery today?"

"Actually I wasn't cheery earlier, but after seeing you trying to do push ups with one hand had brightened up my day. I heard you were kidnapped last night. Has that sicko done anything to you?"

"I don't know what he did to me. So far, all I know about is that I got these rope burns from him."

He frowns when I showed him the rope burns. He then said, "We are going to find this bastard and make him pay. I swear that to you."

I smile as I said, "Hey you wanna grab some ice cream? If you're not too busy?"

"Why would you want to have ice cream with me?"

I said, "Well Oswald and Edward are always busy, so it's rare for us to just relax and enjoy ice cream. Also, it looks like you need a break. Well, what do you say?"

He took a moment as he smiles and said, "Yeah sure. It's actually been forever that I haven't had ice cream."

"Well then! Come on and let's go!"

I rush inside the house to get change into my regular clothes. Butch and I left the estate to go get some ice cream.

... (Present)

On that day, it felt like we've forgotten we were living in a dark city. We talked about anything, and he even told me about his past. At that time we truly trusted each other and became friends... At least I thought we became friends.

I silently cried as I clench my fists.

As I step down from the stage Oswald shouted at Butch, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" He steps down from the stage as he confronts Butch, "After all that I've done for you! I gave you a job!"

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" shouted Butch. My eyes widen when he said that. Am I missing something? "I used to be somebody in this town, then you and that sniveling little son of a-" Oswald backhands him hard. I wince at the harsh sound of it.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Oswald.

... I don't understand... I'm confused... What the hell am I missing?!... Wait I remember. He once told me about how Oswald was supposed to be killed by Jim, but since that didn't happen it gave Oswald time to rise into power. Fish Mooney's empire crumbled to pieces, and Butch was reprogrammed by Zsasz to obey every Oswald's command. Then Tabitha broke his reprogramming... Even though he went against Oswald for a while, he still ended up working for him.

Oswald gains back his composure as he goes back on stage and said, "I am shocked... and grieved... that one of my dearest friends has betrayed me. But let it be known that Oswald Cobblepot will prosecute anyone who threatens Gotham!"

"Hear, hear!" shouted Barbara as she raised a champaign bottle. Everyone started clapping and cheering, except me. Butch looks at me as I look at him. I didn't know what to say to him, and he didn't know what to say to me. Zsasz grabs Butch to make him stand as he said, "Upsy daisy."

All of a sudden, Tabitha was shoving some guy with a knife in his back onto the stage. Butch then said, "Showtime." He throws Zsasz over the bar as he looks at Oswald.

Edward shouted, "Oswald, move!" Edward put himself in harm's way as Butch tackles him down and starts choking him. Butch said, "I am gonna enjoy this." Suddenly Edward stopped struggling as I immediately grabbed Butch and throw him across the room. Oswald quickly goes to Ed as he tries to wake him up.

Once Ed finally woke up as he starts coughing I felt relieved he was alright; Although, Butch made his escape out the door. My blood begins to boil as I said, "You're not going to get away from me that easily." I sprint as I chase after Butch.

I chased him until we were outside and I've cornered him after he uses metal stairs outside of a building to get on top of a roof. I shouted, "There's nowhere to run, Butch!"

Butch said, "Letha, you don't understand! You are working for the wrong kind of people!"

"SHUT UP!" I unleashed my centipede legs, "THEY ARE MY FRIENDS! AND THEY CARE ABOUT ME JUST AS MUCH AS I CARE ABOUT THEM!"

"No, Letha. They don't care about you. They're using you just like how they used me! And once they're done with you, they'll get rid of you!"

"STOP LYING!"

"You know I'm not lying, Letha! I told you everything of what Oswald is capable of! I told you his past, his loss, his revenge! You know how monstrous he can be, and I have no doubt that Edward is the same!"

"... Butch, Ed was there for me ever since I woke up from that pool. He became my best friend on that day and told me the truth about Hugo Strange."

"Men like him don't make friends right on the spot. He saw you, and probably used you for just muscle or help him escape from Arkham Asylum."

My eyes went wide as I start to really think about it. Butch noticed it and said, "He has hasn't he?"

Before I could speak, all of a sudden I get shot right through the back and out the chest. I turn to see that it was Tabitha who shot me. I drop to my knees as I heard Butch shouting, "NO!" Butch runs to me and held me in his arms, "Hold on, Letha! I'm going to get you to a hospital!"

"No, just leave, Butch. Leave and make your escape."

"I'm not going to let you die here!"

Before I could argue any further I passed out.

... (Three days ago)

After Butch and I had our ice cream we were walking to the car until suddenly I spotted a carnival fair going on. I smile wide and excitedly said, "Butch! Butch! Butch! Look it's a carnival fair! Can we go?! Please?! Please?! Please?!"

"Letha, we gotta go back to the estate."

"Oh come on! Go back for what?! Come on let's have some fun before we go back! Pllllllleeeeeeaaasse?!"

I gave him the puppy eyes and he gave in as he smiles. Butch said, "Alright alright, let's go. It's been forever I haven't been to one of these anyway."

"YAY!" I jumped in the air for joy as I run towards the carnival fair.

"WAIT, LETHA! DON'T DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT!"

I've never been so excited in my entire life. It was my first time at the carnival fair. We tried out the rides, the games, the food. It was the best day of my life! It felt like Butch was having fun too. I never actually see him smile when he's having fun. I knew Butch wasn't a bad guy. All it takes to know him is to just actually be kind and willing to have some fun with him.

When it was starting to become dark we decided to call it for today and head back to the estate. During the drive, Butch kept on looking at me as he tries to prevent himself from laughing. I look at him oddly as I said, "What is it, Butch?"

"Are you really going to the house looking like a puppy?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing nothing. You look cute kid. You look like you had the best day ever."

I smiled and said, "Yeah I did."

Reasons why he said I looked like a puppy because I'm dressed in a puppy onesie and my face has been painted to look like a puppy. Yeah, I gotta say that I had a really great time today. I looked at him and said, "Soooo, does this mean that we're friends?"

He smiles and nods as he said, "Yeah, I'd say this makes us friends, kiddo."

"Yay! We should hang out more often. When we just need a break from everything like today."

"I agree. I've haven't had this much fun in ages."

Once we got to the estate and enter the house. I look for Edward as I saw him having dinner with Oswald. Once they looked up and saw me they widen their eyes as Edward dropped his fork. Edward said, "Letha, why are you wearing that?"

I said, "Butch and I went to the carnival fair today. We had lots of fun and I became a puppy!"

Oswald said, "Letha take that off and go wash your face. You're an adult, not a child. Start acting like one."

"Oh... okay."

I felt a bit hurt but I obeyed anyway. I went upstairs to my bedroom to take off the onesie and clothes so I could take a shower. I smile as I said to myself, "Well at least I still had a great time with Butch."

... (Present, Gotham's hospital)

When I woke up I see that I'm laying down in bed inside a hospital room. As I look around I see Edward asleep in a chair next to me. I actually didn't expect him to be here with me when I woke up. I guess I underestimated our friendship. I smile slightly at the thought of him caring about me.

On the stand next to my bed I saw several vases with flowers in them. I saw a small blue card sticking out from the aqua vase and I reach to grab it. I open it as it read _"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I hope you could forgive me one day, and that we'll still stay as friends. Take care, Kiddo._

 _\- Butch Gilzean"_

I begin to cry silently as I clutch the card to my chest. Butch... you will always be my friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Isabella

The doctors were very surprised how fast I've healed. To be honest I was just as surprised as them. For someone who's dying, I didn't expect my body would have the strength to heal at all. Edward was the one who drove me back to the estate. Once we arrived he said to me, "I promise we will find Butch and make him pay."

"Okay," I said as I head up to my room, but Edward stops for a moment when he said, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

I look at him as I said, "I'll be fine, Edward."

Once I enter my bedroom I get to change into my usual black suit and tie. I'm starting to get tired wearing the color black. It makes me feel empty and depressed. Well, then again I am feeling sad, so I guess it matches the mood. I head back downstairs and meet up with Edward and Oswald in Edward's office. I took notice of the strange awkwardness in the atmosphere of the room. Oswald said, "In fact, um... there is something that I need to tell you. Something very important."

All of a sudden, Oswald just became silent. Like if he want's to tell Ed something, but he can't seem to just say it. Edward looked at him oddly and said, "What is it, Oswald?"

Oswald took a moment and finally said, "You know what? I forget." He laughs, "In and out of my head, just like that. Don't you hate that when that happens?"

Edward said, "That never happens to me."

"You know what? I believe that" Oswald laughs again, "So, uh, where are we off to first?"

"PS 134. You're touring a school. Press will be there, so we better get a move on."

Edward notices me and smiles as he walks towards me. Oswald said, "Great. I love children." He turns and smacks his head with the papers. What was that about?

When Oswald see me he smiles and said, "Hi, Letha. How do you feel?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Much better. I have never been shot before. I hope to be never shot again."

Oswald nodded and said, "I understand the feeling perfectly. Although I was shot in the shoulder, not through the back and out the chest. The doctors were very shocked how fast you've healed. I had to pay them off to not tell anybody."

"Hmm, I'm sorry you had to waste your money for that. Next time I will avoid getting shot in the future."

Before Oswald could say something, Edward spoke for him as he places a hand on my shoulder, "It was not a waste, Letha. Your life is very valuable to us. We'll do whatever it takes to keep you from being exposed."

I smile slightly and said, "Thanks."

"Alright, let's go to the school."

...

At the school, we followed the woman who is our host for the tour said, "This is our third-grade class."

Oswald said, "How many grades do we have to visit?"

Edward said, "This is a K through 12 building."

Oswald widen his eyes as he said, "Twelve?"

"Mm-hmm."

"We don't have to see every single class, do we?"

The woman said, "Major James use to read to the children."

"Aubrey James is illiterate, ma'am. It's well documented."

Edward said, "Perhaps we should move on."

Suddenly Oswald pauses as he points to the boy sitting at a table by himself as he said, "What's wrong with that boy there?"

The woman said, "That's Luke. He's new here."

Oswald starts walking towards him. When I was about to follow suddenly my stomach felt sick as I felt my nose bleeding. I immediately covered it as I run out of the classroom and went to the girl's restroom. I frantically take out my medicine case as I open it to grab the syringe, but suddenly my body completely froze up as I collapsed onto the ground.

Dammit... Please... Not here... I don't... Want to die.

As my eyes began to close, suddenly I've felt a sharp sting into my right leg. I jolt as I sit up and saw a little girl who sticks me with the medicine. She looked at me with concern as she said, "Are you, okay miss?" I nodded quickly as I take the needle out and hug her tight as I repeatedly said, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you. Oh, thank you so much. You have no idea how much you have saved my life."

"Were you having an allergic reaction, miss?"

"Um, something like that."

"I get allergic reactions too. That's why I always carry my medicine bag with me."

I smile at her as I said, "What's your name?"

"Charlie," She said, "Your nose is still bleeding."

"Heh heh, yes I should probably clean this up." I put my medicine case back in my pocket as I stand up and clean the blood off my nose and upper lip. Once it was all gone I smile at her and said, "Thank you Charlie, and can you do me one favor?" She nodded, "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I won't."

"Good, thank you again."

I leave the restroom as I come back to the class. I walked over to Edward and Oswald just when they finished their conversation. Edward looked at me and said, "Hey are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You looked like you had to throw up."

"Nah I just had to go to the bathroom real bad. I'm good now."

Oswald said, "Alright then let's finish up with the rest of the tour."

I nodded as I follow them.

...

Strangely, Edward asked me to tag along with him to a wine shop because he's having dinner with Oswald. I asked him, "So what is this about?"

Edward said, "I don't know. Oswald just said that he has something important to tell me tonight. We're going to talk about it over dinner."

"... Oh okay."

"Sigh, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"No something is. Now tell me."

I really don't wanna tell him that Oswald might have special feelings for him. I mean the way how Oswald was acting seemed a bit odd. Before I could say anything I saw Isabella come around the corner as she was looking for wine too. When she looked, she saw me then looked back the wine, but she spoke, "Impossible to pick the perfect bottle isn't it?"

"Well it all depends on region and vintage," said Edward, "Of course you have to consider the wine pairing," He looks at her and his smile immediately drop as he stared at her in shock, "... Ms. Kringle?"

"No, my name is Isabella. Um, I'm sorry to bother you I don't usually talk to people. There's just um, something about you."

"No no please. There's no need to apologize. You just... remind me of someone that I use to know... Long time ago."

Edward looks at the wine bottle in his hand as if trying to distract himself from her. Isabella walks closer to him as she said, "You struggle to regain me. When I'm lost you struggle to obtain me. What am I?"

He looks at her as he smiles and said, "Time... I'm Edward... Edward Nygma."

Well, this is getting awkward for me. I cleared my throat as I said, "Ahem, um Edward? We can't be late for Oswald's dinner."

"Oh," He said as he looks at me, "Um, actually could you go to Oswald and tell him that I can't make it because something came up?"

I looked at him in surprised then scowl at her. I sighed and said, "Sure. I'll head back to the estate without you."

"Thank you, Letha. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Once I walked out of the wine shop I immediately started thinking about how well this will go if I tell Oswald. I imagine that it will go very bad and that he'll be very upset. I've seen him upset so I rather not take the heat. Instead, I text message him and told him why Edward is coming to dinner. He didn't text back so I assume that I've made the right choice. Instead of going back to the estate.

I went back to the bar to see the Wizard. I was sitting down on the couch and he offered me coffee. As I take a sip from it, it made me feel good. The wizard said to me, "It's a good thing you came today. I was about to call you and say that the Organization has accepted your application."

"Oh wow, they did?"

"Mmm-hmm, you are now officially and assassin. You are Private WhiteCentipede."

"Cool, so what rank are you?"

"I'm not an assassin since I'm in the Medical Division, but my rank is a Major."

"So you're Dr. Major Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes, but stick with Major. Also just to let you know, they're sending in an assassin to train you but to also help you look for CrimsonGhost."

"So what rank is CrimsonGhost?"

"She's a First Class General. She's actually the first youngest female assassin that has ever gotten promoted to First Class General. If you train hard enough you might be able to be promoted to First Class General."

"Hopefully." I continue to sip my coffee.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened today, what's wrong?"

"How on earth could you even tell?"

"You need to work on your poker face and body language if you want to conceal your emotions. Now come on tell me."

"Sigh, well the Court finally send in Isabella to make her move on my friend Edward. I think she's a clone of Edward's previous girlfriend of who he killed."

"He killed his girlfriend? Why?"

"I'm not sure, he doesn't really tell me anything about his past."

"Well, why would the court send this woman to Edward?"

"Something about tending to Edward's needs?"

"Hmm," He begins to ponder, "No that must not be it. I want you to get close to Isabella. Become her friend and discover what are her real intentions."

I nodded and said, "Okay, I can do that."

Oh man... I feel like I need a break.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Isabella's Purpose

I get punched and kicked all over my body by my new trainer. I tried to keep up, but my ears are ringing, and my vision is becoming doubled. On the last few punches, I collapse on my hands and knees as I spit out blood from my mouth. My trainer looked at me in disappointment as she said, "You're supposed to be their guard yet you don't know how to fight hand to hand combat? Pathetic!"

"My apologies Captain Mantis," I said.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to CrimsonGhost for failing to live up to her name."br /I scowled at her as I stand up and said, "I'M NOT HER! I AM MY OWN PERSON GOT IT?!" In anger, my centipede legs burst out to attack her, but she unsheathes her sword and cuts them all off. I looked at her in shock and in a blink of an eye she smacked me down with the flat side of her sword as I spit out more blood from my mouth and blood poured out of my nose too. She said to me as she steps on my head to pin me down, "Show respect to you Captain, Private."

I didn't say anything because I was afraid she was going to break all my bones. I already feel two cracked ribs in my chest. She gets her foot off of my head and said, "Go home and clean yourself off. If they ask what happened to you, just say you got into a fight with some thugs and killed them."

I stayed silent as I picked my sorry ass up and went home. It was pretty late at night, Oswald is at a dinner party with the higher-ups, and I'm pretty sure Ed is out on a date with Isabella. However, my assumptions sure made an ass out of me. When I got home I saw Ed kissing Isabella in such a passionate way. Not to mention that Oswald came home early too and saw them kissing as well. Oswald looked so heartbroken that he didn't even notice me all bloodied and bruised. Shoot Ed and Isabella didn't say anything about me either when they stopped and looked at Oswald. Once Oswald said that he was very tired, he walked away and went upstairs and went to bed. When I thought I was safe, Ed finally noticed me and said, "Letha, what the hell happened to you?" He walked up to me and looked at my bloodied face and bruised body.

I said, "I got into a fight with a bunch of thugs. I killed them though."

"But you came home looking like a bloody pulp. Sit down and I'll patch you up. I'll be right back." Ed rushed out of the room to go get a first aid kit. Isabella walked up to me with her arms crossed and said, "You're not a good liar."

I said, "Yeah well Ed bought it didn't he?"/p

"Only because he's distracted by me. What really happen?"

"What would you do if I say that it's none of your beeswax?"

She chuckles lightly and said, "Nothing I suppose. I don't care who you fight just as long you don't blow your cover. If they do they'll cast you out."

"Doubt it, they treat me like family."

"This is not a family. If it was it's a very broken one."

"Shut your mouth."

To my surprise, she grabbed my chin very roughly as she scowls at me and said, "If you're going to treat me like shit I will report you to the Court and they'll give you a beating worse than this."

My expression didn't change. I wasn't afraid of her because her threats to me were empty. When we heard Ed coming back she let go of my chin and acted like nothing happen. I gotta give her credit. Her acting skills are on point.

The next day… Something happened between Ed and Isabella. Ed came back home early from Isabella's place and he was freaking out. He talked about being afraid to kill her like how he killed Kristen. He didn't want that to happen again, so Oswald suggested about breaking up with her. Ed understood but he didn't want to be the one to tell her. He asked Oswald to be the one to tell her the news. Oswald didn't bother asking me to come along with him, but he seemed very happy to deliver the news to her himself.

If I knew better, this is exactly what the court had in mind. They're planning to turn these two against each other. When Oswald came back I followed him in secret and heard him over the phone talking to Gabe to kill Isabella. As much as I don't like Isabella, I knew I had to stop this because killing Isabella will surely tear all three of us apart. I rushed over to Isabella's apartment as I knock on the door very loudly as I shouted, "Isabella it's me, Letha! Let me in!"

Once she opens the door she lets me in so we can talk in the living room. She looked at me oddly and asked, "What's the matter? Why did you come here?"

I said, "Oswald is planning to kill you."

She smiles and chuckles as she rubs her right eye and said, "Child, that's supposed to happen. My purpose is to die anyway."

"… What are you saying? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"The court needs these two to become stronger. The way how they're living right now is suppressing their true power."

"True power?"

"Oswald is a great manipulator, and Ed is an incredible genius. You think the court want these two to live normal boring lives? They see them as potential powerful leaders that can bring Gotham to its knees. With these two joining the Court, they will be unstoppable."

"… But I don't understand why your main purpose is to die."

"Oswald needs to kill me to push Ed over the edge. Ed is completely wrapped around my little finger, and in about 2 hours he'll be here soon. Now before I die I need you to promise me something… I need you to protect Ed with your very life. Even though my job is to love him… I do care about him. I know he's strong but he's breakable too. Can you promise me that you will protect him?"

"… I don't even need to keep that promise. I protect him and Oswald regardless."

She smiles and ruffles my hair and said, "Then I no longer need to worry about him. I know that he's in good hands."

"But this is still not right! If you care about him so much you should stay alive for him!"

"Sigh, did you forget that I'm a clone? I'm like you which mean I won't live for long." Suddenly her nose starts bleeding, "See, either way, I'm going to die. My fate is sealed."

"… That can be fixed."

"What are you talking about? The court has no intentions of fixing us."

"Not the court, but I know someone who can. He's in the process of correcting our biological cells to not break down anymore. We have a chance of living a full life. Don't you want to make Ed happy? You said you care about him, right?"

"… Even if we are cured. The court has ways to kill me off. I'm sorry, Letha, but I don't see a way out of this."

I feel myself on the verge of tears as I said, "I'll make a way! The Court has no right to control our lives!"

"Fool who do you think created us?! We belong to them!"

"NO, WE DON'T! WE ARE OUR OWN PERSON WITH A SOUL THAT HAS FREE WILL! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU KILLED!"

She looked at me in surprise as she smiles and said, "You're not going to budge are you?"

"Damn straight I'm not."

"… Heh heh, fine fine. You win, Letha. Well while we wait for Ed, would you like something to drink? I have soda."

"Sure, sounds good. Once Ed gets here we must tell him the truth okay?"

"Okay."

She goes to the kitchen to pour me a glass of soda while I wait for her in the living room. When she comes back she hands me the glass as she ruffles my hair again. She smiles and said, "I think I finally see why they care about you. It's your will to not give up and always seeing things on the positive side."

I drink some of the soda as I smile and said, "I just hate giving up. Ed and Oswald have been through enough hardships. They need a break."

"I agree."

Suddenly I started feeling tired as I drop my glass. I looked at her in shock and said, "What did you do to me?"

"I drug your drink. It won't harm you, it'll just put you to sleep."

"What?!... No… Isabella… Please." I felt so heavy that I fell on the floor and past out.


End file.
